


Как извлечь пользу из депрессии и ссоры с девушкой, или Как перестать крутить любовь и начать отшельничать

by Li_Liana



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Таймлайн до первой серии 5-го сезона.Как Мерфи дошел до отшельничества.





	Как извлечь пользу из депрессии и ссоры с девушкой, или Как перестать крутить любовь и начать отшельничать

Никто не думал, что им удастся связаться с вышедшими из бункера прям вот ровно через пять лет после отлета на орбиту. Да и вообще настолько жестко заданных сроков не было – система жизнеобеспечения Кольца с нагрузкой всего в семь человек могла функционировать десятилетиями. Но всем хотелось поскорее оказаться внизу, тем более, они уже знали – там безопасно. А зеленая клякса словно нарочно лезла во все иллюминаторы – маня, дразня и притягивая. И каждый раз неизменно расстраивала своей полной недоступностью. Проблему возвращения на Землю Рейвен все так еще и не решила. Но хотя бы время у них было. Почти бесконечность – у них, но не у укрывшихся в бункере.

Прошел месяц, другой, третий – а внизу ничего так и не изменилось. И хотя связь могла не работать, но зеленая клякса оставалась все такой же пустой. А если бы туда вышла тысяча с гаком человек – они бы заметили даже с орбиты. Все знали и все дружно молчали о том, что запас выживаемости у бункера, в отличие от Кольца, жестко ограничен. И он стремительно приближался к концу. Но проходили дни за днями, а никто оттуда не выбирался. Мерфи хотя бы не о ком там было переживать, все его «свои» были рядом. А Беллами стал опять изводить себя мыслями о сестре – как в самые первые недели на Кольце. Рейвен тревожилась об Эбби. У Харпер внизу осталась пара подруг, хотя она даже не знала, попали ли они в бункер. У Монти там тоже были знакомые. Но по негласной договоренности тему бункера не поднимал никто.

После дня Единения стало еще хуже. Они ни разу не отмечали его на орбите – зачем бы? Кто и с кем тут воссоединился? Но никто из них о нем не забыл. И вот сейчас, когда срок их пребывания в космосе неумолимо приближался к зловещей вехе в шесть лет – именно на столько Рейвен оценивала предельный запас бункера – этот уже неотмечаемый праздник царапнул неожиданно больно. И похоже, не только Мерфи. Рейвен стала еще раздражительнее, Харпер – тише, Монти – молчаливее.

И пусть на Рейвен никто не давил и не подгонял, она вполне успешно справлялась с этим и сама. Все знали, что никакого прогресса в вопросе их возвращения пока нет и не предвидится. И в эфире по прежнему была тишина. И никакой заметной с орбиты активности все так же не было ни в разрушенном Полисе, вокруг бункера, ни на территории самой кляксы – их Эдема, как пафосно окрестил кляксу Беллами. Но Мерфи больше нравилось свое собственное название единственного уцелевшего кусочка биосферы.

Когда Мерфи в очередной раз поцапался с Эмори, он хлопнул дверью и в сердцах ушел бродить по пустой части кольца. Кто бы мог подумать, что за неполный год на Земле он успеет настолько привыкнуть к одиночеству, что несчастные шесть человек ему иногда будут казаться чуть ли не толпой. Он ведь вырос здесь, и тогда народу было в десятки, если не в сотни раз больше на квадратный метр. Но земные леса изменили его куда сильнее, чем он думал. Вот только понял он это, уже оказавшись на орбите.

Упершись лбом в холодное стекло иллюминатора, Мерфи смотрел на осточертевшую, но такую привлекательную кляксу, и тихо бесился. Он не хотел ругаться с Эмори, получилось просто слово за слово – в очередной раз. Да, он виноват, да, вечером пойдет извиняться. Или можно прямо сейчас. Но что-то несколько подзадрало – извиняться. Да и вообще все – задрало. И тут Мерфи осенила идея.

Он правда от всех устал. А им всем не хватает встряски. Несерьезной, но исключительно отвлекающей. Нужен повод – на кого бы позлиться, чтобы перестать всем дружно пялиться на дурацкую зеленую кляксу и считать уходящие дни. Очень не помешает добавить всем немножко новых проблем, так, самую малость. И Рейвен сейчас просто необходимо хоть немного отвлечься. А они неплохо сдружились с Эмори за это время. И если он расстанется со своей девушкой – куда она пойдет? Ну не к Харпер же. И не к Эхо. А что может отвлечь больше, чем страдающая подруга, которую бросил ее гад-парень? А Мерфи умеет быть гадом, можно сказать — профессионально умеет.

Заодно и извиняться не придется.

А с Эмори он потом разрулит. Ну, может быть. Если ему повезет. Или нет. Но Мерфи был готов рискнуть. Тем более, ему чем дальше, тем больше казалось, что они все равно неизбежно разругаются. И не факт, кто из них обеспечит повод, который станет последней каплей для другого. Мерфи не хотел, чтобы потом Эмори чувствовала себя виноватой, ему это куда привычнее. А если он сейчас устроит показательное отшельничество, Эмори точно его бросит. И с полным правом и всеми основаниями – сам довел, все однозначно.

Да, так будет лучше для всех.

Возможно, и для него тоже. Все же ему на самом деле хотелось побыть в одиночестве.


End file.
